Sin amor
by Ferlucci
Summary: Sakura quien sufria constantes abusos por su madre en su infancia encuentra un alivio a su dolor cuando su madre vuelve a casarse. Su hermanastro Itachi no hace mas que protegerla. Todo se desvanece cuando Itachi decide casarse y abandonarla. Sasuke aprovecha la oportunidad y hace de Sakura un ser parecido a él. Cruel y despiadado.
1. Chapter 1

1)

Muchos dicen o creen que el dinero es la felicidad, mi vida esta rodeada de lujos, de un armario con cientos de vestidos, de zapatos de muchos colores y joyas valoradas en miles de dolares, autos de lujo y fiestas elegantes cada fin de semana, aun asi no soy feliz.

Existen reglas y patrones a seguir, un libro con tu vida escrito ya por otra persona, al principio me rehuse a aceptar que eligieran por mi, pero cuando dejo de importarme todo simplemente acepte obedecer ordenes y a vivir la vida que ellos han escogido por mi.

Hace tiempo que ya no distingo lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal, lo hago y no me detengo a reflexionar sobre ello, las personas que lloraran y sufriran por las mentiras, los que saldran perjudicadas, aquellos que me odian. No duele, no importa. La niña inocente que vivia dentro de mi murió hace cuatro años, le quitaron lo que ella más queria y no pudo soportarlo, se encerro a si misma en un pequeño calabozo, nadie le llevo alimento ni le brindo agua para saciar su sed. Y sencillamente murio luego de agonizar e intentar rescatarse sola dia tras dia.

¿Alguien puede cambiar cuando le arrebatan algo? Por supuesto que si, y más cuando ese algo era lo unico que la salvo de un mundo oscuro y lleno de dolor. Esa persona le mostro la lealtad, honestidad, el valor de la vida, lo mucho que significa una sonrisa y ser amable. Infinidad de valores, de enseñanzas, de virtudes. Él me hizo conocer la paz. Que el corazón podia sentir, que tus manos pueden sudar cuando estas nerviosa y que tus mejillas pueden arder cuando alguien sujeta tu mano. Me protegio, me brindo el cariño que mis padres nunca me dieron, hizo que dependiera de él y luego me abandono.

¿Soy debil? No, ya no.

Mis tacos suenan al chocar contra la baldosa y cuando llegue hasta ellos me observan serios. Y comprendo que algo a sucedido. Que estan molestos, que desean lastimar a alguien, que quizas me necesiten para hacer el trabajo sucio.

-Tardaste mucho Sakura.- menciona el pelinegro.

-Tenia que terminar de hacer algunas cosas, Itachi regresa hoy a la mansión Sasuke, Fukagu ha dicho que vayas recogerlo al aeropuerto.-

-A eso se debe que estes tan pensativa Sakura.- murmuro el rubio sonriendo ligeramente.

-No estoy para bromas Naruto ¿Por que están molestos ustedes?

-La perra peliroja que follo con Neji hace algunas semanas anda diciendo que esta embarazada de él, si sus padres se enteran el maldito estará en problemas.- explico Sasuke y luego volvio a inhalar su cigarrillo.

Observe a Sasuke de manera acusante y este paso sus dedos por mi mejilla. Suspire profundamente y mire a los tres, el Hyuga es hijo de famosos actores reconocidos a nivel mundial, la fortuna de Naruto deriva de su familia de empresarios y por ultimo esta Sasuke, mi hermanastro hijo de Fukagu Uchiha actualmente el gobernador de la ciudad. Ellos tres son mis mejores amigos, Naruto es el hombre que eligio mi madre para que me case. Me hice amiga de ellos cuando la rivalidad entre Sasuke y yo desaparecio, entonces me converti en una persona como ellos. Frios, calculadores, arrogantes, crueles.

ooooooooooo

La sonrisa de Tayuya se desvanecio al vernos entrar a los cuatro al departamento donde se supone solo se encontraria con el Hyuga.

-Crei que hablariamos de esto solos.-

Sasuke le dedico una retorcida sonrisa.

-Hey Tayuya.- mencione acercandome al pelinegro y me arrime sobre su hombro.- Te crei más inteligente, al parecer las apariencias engañan.- dirigio sus dedos que temblaban a sus gafas y las acomodo con lentitud.- Neji tiene mal gusto sabes, eres bastante fea Tayuya.-

Naruto solto una carcajada.

-Estaba demasiado ebrio.- se excuso el pelicastaño.

-Mañana enviaremos a alguien para que te haga los exámenes y si es mentira que estas embarazada te daremos una paliza que nunca en toda tu maldita vida la olvidaras.- intervino el rubio.

Ella observo a su alrededor y parece haberse dado cuenta que estaba totalmente desprotegida, me fije en su delineador barato que mancho su cara al caer la primera lágrima.

-Vamos, vamos no finjas.- exclame asqueada.- solo quieres su dinero, salir de la pobreza en la que vives, eres mesera de ese lugar de mala muerte donde al parecer le cuesta entender a Neji que no debe ir, puedo apostar que estas haciendo un drama y que aparte de parásitos no tienes ningún ser vivo dentro de ti.-

Las lágrimas continuaron bañando su rostro.

-No es verdad, no estoy embarazada. Pero yo Neji en verdad te amo.- menciono casi en un susurro.

Me dirigi a ella con lentos pasos, aprete mis nudillos y estrelle mi puño contra su rostro. Su cabello tapo su cara cuando la fuerza del golpe la hizo voltear. Se dejo caer al suelo y lloro observando fijamente a Neji.

Sasuke saco de su pantalon su billetera y saco varios billetes, cuando los tuvo en su mano los arrojo y el dinero se disperso en el suelo.

-Somos peligrosos Tayuya, sino quieres problemas evitate de esparcir rumores y de buscar a Neji.- culmine observandola fijamente mientras se inclinaba a recoger el dinero

oooooooooooo

Me sumergi en el yacusi, necesitaba un baño para relajarme, la música en mi habitacion seguia sonando a alto volumen. Recorde que olvide quitarme el anillo de compromiso, lo saque de mi dedo y lo coloque lejos de mi. Cerre mis ojos y jugue con las burbujas. No pude percatarme que él a entrado hasta el momento en que lo veo frente a mi. Se saca la camiseta y sus demas prendas hasta quedar completamente desnudo.

Lo observe seria aún asi no trate de impedir su acercamiento, cuando se introduce en el yacusi sus manos se enredan en mis cabellos y me besa posesivamente. Su lengua me recorre con rapidez y me deja sin aire, mis pechos se aplastan contra sus pectorales, me coloque encima de él y envuelvo mis manos en su cuello, por un momento deja mi boca y con su lengua traza un trayecto hasta uno de mis pechos y cuando lo lleva a su boca el gemir se me hace inevitable.

-Sas...Sasuke.-

Con sus manos me gira sin ninguna delicadesa y me acomoda para penetrarme desde atras, con mis manos trato de sostenerme de algo para no caer y luego siento su intromisión tan fuerte que mis gemidos aumentan y el dolor mezclado con el placer empiezan a nublarme los pensamientos. Otra estocada más.

-A pesar de que eres una zorra, sigues siendo tan estrecha Sakura.- susurra en mi oreja.

Con otras estocadas más consigue entrar tan profundamente que hago un esfuerzo por mantenerme en posición para que continue con las penetraciones. Pierdo completamente cualquier intento de reprimir mis gemidos cuando una de sus manos empieza a jugar con mi clitoris mientras se mueve bastante despacio alrededor de mi.

-Sasuke, Sasuke me estás...ahh ahh Sasuke.-

Y me siento llegar a lo más alto, mis piernas apenas puedo sentirlas como mias y las descargas de placer puedo apreciarlas fuertemente en todo mi cuerpo, y deseo gritar, quiero que siga matandome de placer. Y lo hace se sigue moviendo con fuerza y concluye terminando completamente dentro de mi.

oooooooo

Sali del baño ya vestida, con una falda pequeña, una blusa que deja mi abdomen descubierto y encima un chaleco, Sasuke esta acostado en mi cama bebiendo una botella de vodka.

-Te ves como una zorra Sakura.-

-Gracias Sasuke.- mencione mientras me dirigi hacia él me subodirigi a la cama y me acomode sobre él. - ¿Por qué bebes Sasuke?.- lo interrogue pasando mis manos por su abdomen marcado. -¿Aún sigues odiando a tu hermano?.- me sujeta del brazo e invierte la posicion colocandose encima de mi. Su mano se conduce debajo de mi falda.

-¿Por qué te vistes así Sakura? ¿Acaso quieres que mi hermano sea el que haga estas cosas contigo?

Y ambos colocamos el dedo en la herida, la misma persona nos hizo convertirnos en lo que somos. Deslize mi mano alrededor de su cuello y lo acerque a mi rostro.

-Eres el único con él que me gusta hacer cosas sucias.-

oooooooooo

La cena familiar hace que mi apetito se desvanesca aun asi me obligo a mi misma a comer y a actuar adecuadamente.

-Itachi.- menciona Fugaku.- me concentro en la ensalada, es mi favorita pero en estos momentos no me apetece comerla.- los preparativos para tu boda deben empezar lo antes posible.-

Sasuke me está observando fijamente, tan profundo que llego a entender que lo unico que desea es verme tener un desliz como de esos que alguna vez me hicieron verme debil y estupida.

-¿Puedo acompañarte a elegir el vestido Konan?.- pregunte con una sonrisa, la peliazul me brinda una mirada amable.

-Me encantaria Sakura.-

Mi madre me observa complacida y una amplia sonrisa se ensancha en su boca,

-Sakura a cambiado mucho Konan, pidele ayuda con lo que necesites.- interviene mi padrastro.

Les sonrió y luego vuelvo a llevar a mi boca el tenedor, tiene un sabor amargo, a pesar de que en algún momento el sabor fue agradable en estos momentos esta realmente amargo.

oooooooooo

Me muevo al compas de la música sola y sin observar a mi alrededor, el alcohol esta en mi sangre y actua en mi cerebro. La fiesta es organizada por Ino Yamanaka la conosco desde que cumpli diez años, es dueña de los principales hoteles del país.

Sasuke llega cerca de mi y empieza a bailar conmigo. Él es atractivo, sus ojos negros embriagan y hace que seas incapaz de escapar de ellos, atraen, atrapan y matan. Son como los de Itachi es como si él fuera Itachi.

Ya no recuerdo si fue él o yo quien tuvo la idea de ir a una de las habitaciones de la mansión. El punto es que estoy en la cama desnuda y el fuma un cigarrillo cerca del balcón. Su celular empieza a sonar y no lo responde, cuando el mio suena lo arrancha de mis manos antes que consiga responder.

-¿Es Ino?.- lo interrogue al mismo tiempo que recojo mi ropa del suelo.- Deberias.-

-Callate Sakura.- menciona en voz alta casi gritando.

-No se supone que el sexo te ponia de buen humor.- murmure con el afan de fastidiarlo.

-No si la persona a la que estoy penetrando gime el nombre de la persona que odio.-

Y lo que dice me causa dolor de estómago y trato de sonreir forzadamente pero se que e conseguido hacer una mueca. Una ves vestida trato de salir de aquella habitación y no me lo permite, su mano sujeta mi brazo y me arroja sin ninguna delicadeza sobre la cama.

-Él, la persona que tanto amas te dejo Sakura.- menciona bastante cerca de mi rostro.- te dejo por Konan, se olvido de que te prometio muchas cosas y te dejo Sakura. Te dejo por dinero Sakura, por qué Konan lo haria triunfar como abogado. Queria escapar de Fugaku y la unica manera de hacerlo era casandose con ella. Se olvido de ti por su libertad.-

Acorta la distancia y me besa, me besa sin delicadeza alguna y cuando logro asimilar que no puedo ni debo rehusarme, que no puedo permitirme pensar ni llorar ni gritar correspondo. Me dejo envolver por su beso fogozo y su aroma que es igual al de él.

-Tu pequeño desliz Sakura, te hare pagarlo.-

Intente volver a besarlo ignorando sus palabras, pero él se aleja y se desabrocha los pantalones me levante para ayudarlo con la camiseta.

-No volvera a pasar Sasuke.-

-Lo sé Sakura.-

Escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse y la sonrisa retorcida de Sasuke hace su presencia.

-Sasuke vine apenas me llamaste.- me mira sorprendida, incredula y la sonrisa en su rostro desaparece.

-Ino.- apenas logro susurrar.

-¿Hace cuanto?.-

- Sakura ha sido muy buena hermanastra conmigo desde amtes que empezaramos a salir Ino.-

-Yo escuche rumores raros sobre ustedes pero no pensaba que fueran ciertos.- llevo una mano a su frente y agacho su cabeza, en seguida la levantó y note sus ojos tratando de retener lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Aunque trate de pensar en los gritos de mi madre diciendome que toque bien el piano, o en los gritos de mi verdadero padre por equivocarme en la afinación de la canción, su rostro logra llegarme y se que no quiere verse patetica y que juro luego de la muerte de sus padres no volver a llorar.

Coloque mi mano en el hombro de Sasuke y le sonrei a Ino.

-Nunca me agradaste Ino.- el pelinegro me observa con una sonrisa y sé que esta soprendido.- Él es mio Ino, me pertenece, no pudiste ni podras arrebatarmelo, tampoco podras superarme, soy mejor que tu Ino Yamanaka.-

-No lo eres.- menciona con firmeza.- Una zorra como tu no puede ser mejor que ninguna persona. Das asco Sakura, vives una vida miserable y sientes envidia por la felicidad de los demas.- luego la puerta sono con fuerza al cerrarse y ella ya no estaba.

ooooooo

La melodia me costo aprenderla unas cuantas semanas, es un sonido triste, melancolico y transmite infelicidad. La escuche hace unos días y me anime a tocarla porque me recordo a Sasuke.

-Sakura.-

Mis manos se detienen y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Entra Itachi.-

Con cada paso que da la distancia se va terminando y cuando llega cerca del piano saca una tarjeta de su pantalón.

-Quise entregartela personalmente.-

-Gracias Itachi. No se que comprarte de regalo de bodas ¿Qué crees que haria muy feliz a Konan?

-Cualquier cosa que venga de ti nos gustara mucho.-

-Tu respuesta no me ayuda mucho, consultare con ella, quizas menciones algo que le guste.-

-Sakura.-

-¿Que sucede?

-Has vuelto a ser la misma de antes.-

-No entiendo.-

-Estas sufriendo Sakura.-

Le sonrio y por primera vez en toda la conversación lo observo a los ojos.

-Soy feliz Itachi, lo tengo todo, amor, dinero, salud.-

-Sakura.- no lo dejo seguir hablando.

-Estoy conforme con lo que tengo y con lo que soy.-

-No puedes mentirme Sakura.-

-Ni tu puedes creerte alguien que lo sabe todo.-

Observe al piano y puedo escuchar los gritos de mi madre, los golpes de mi padre, mi mano empieza a temblar y siento coraje, enojo, ganas de golpear el piano con fuerza pero me detengo. Logre tranquilizarme cuando escuche los pasos seguidos de la voz de Sasuke

-No debes interrumpir a Sakura mientras toca el piano.-

-Ino me envio un mensaje.- ignora completamente a Sasuke e Itachi sigue hablando, puedo sentir su mirada fija en mi.- Me hablo acerca de lo que hay entre ustedes dos.-

-No hay nada.- interviene Sasuke rápidamente.- Ella esta dolida porque decidi terminar con ella, dijo que se vengaria.-

-Ino no tiene nada contra Sakura es ilogico que la calumnie solo por una supuesta venganza,-

-Lo que dice Sasuke es cierto, Ino me pidio que hablara con él para que no la deje. Le dije que no podia hacer nada, que la decisión de Sasuke ya estaba tomada y bueno, ella se puso bastante molesta, y saco conclusiones raras cuando trate de hacerle entender que la relación entre ellos ya termino.

-No puedo creer que ella sea capaz de hacer algo tan inmaduro.-

-Naruto y Sasuke se conocen desde la infancia. Para Sasuke mi prometido es mas hermano que tu y ambos somos incapaces de traicionalo. Pero eres libre de creer en quien desees Itachi.-

Sasuke acaricio mi cabeza y deposito un beso en mi frente.

-La quiero como una hermana, y no se te ocurra arruinar nuestra relación por una mentira sin fundamentos.- concluyo Sasuke retirandose del lugar.

-Tu también vete Itachi, necesito.- y no me dejo terminar la frase, sus manos me sujetaron de los hombros y en seguida sus labios se unieron a los mios. Y despues de bastante tiempo él estaba probando mis labios. Su agarre era poco delicado y se que la desesperación lo llenaba. No cerre los ojos en ningún momento, él si lo hizo. Lo intente alejar pero su agarre se volvio mas tosco y me impidió moverme. Metio su lengua y me recorrío. Escuche sonidos escapar del piano cuando mi cuerpo toco las teclas mientras intentaba retroceder de él. Me sentia débil, tan pequeña, tan estúpida por disfrutar y desear que no se acabe el momento, mentalmente me decia que debia corresponderle que quisas sea la última ves que suceda, pero estaba maldecida por Sasuke y no podia hacerlo.

...

Hola bien vengo a estrenarme con este fanfic.

Espero sea de su agrado si quieren contiii digan contiiii XD

Su apoyo es necesario para seguir con el fanfic.


	2. Llanto

2) Llanto.

Me separe de él y antes que lograra articular alguna palabra con mi mano bien abierta lo golpee en la mejilla.

-Pudrete. - le grite llena de furia y enojo. Él no tenia derechos sobre mi. Los perdio cuando decidio abandonarme.

-Sakura.- sujeto mi brazo y me solté de él inmediatamente.

Su rostro era de completo asombro.

-Si no te acercas a mi como el hermanastro que eres, se lo contare a Fugaku. -

Sali de la habitación dejandolo completamente solo. Subi las escaleras y en ves de ir a mi dormitorio llegue al de Sasuke. Siempre solia encerrarse asi que tuve que golpear la puerta un par de veces. No salio.

-Sasuke abreme.-

Despues de un tiempo se digno a abrir la puerta. El que este sin camiseta y con el cabello revuelto indicaba que habia estado listo para ir a dormir.

-Sakura ve a practicar quieres.-

-Es tarde quiero dormir,-

Me adentre a su habitación y rebusque entre sus cajones hasta encontrar una camiseta.

-Maldita mujer.- murmuro volviendo a la cama.

Cuando ya me deshice de mi ropa y me coloque su camiseta me recosté en su cama dandole la espalda. Me cubri con su sabana y varias lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas.

...

El desayunar con mi madre no era algo que me agradaba pero dada las vacaciones de la universidad por obligación debia compartir la mesa con ella. Y los domingos, eramos ella y yo.

- Ayer fuiste a dormir muy temprano.

- Mi cabeza dolia un poco.-

- Espero Sakura que empiezes a dedicar mas horas a las prácticas. A tu edad yo.-

- Lo sé madre.- la interrumpi en un impulso del que me arrepenti inmediatamente.

-Pues no parece que lo entendieras Sakura. No has mejorado nada en estos últimos meses. El tercer lugar, sigues recibiendo el maldito tercer lugar en todo los concursos.-

Fije mi mirada en el plato y empeze a jugar con los pedazos de manzana con el tenedor.

- Me estas escuchando Sakura.- ella levantó la voz.

- Si madre.-

- Eres igual de patética que tu padre. Un fracaso como pianista Sakura.-

Me bebi un poco de jugo de naranja.

- Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo.-

- Eres una inútil. Hija mia eres una inútil.- mi celular vibro y ella se pudo percatar. Respondi.

- Sakura hoy iremos a casa de Neji. Nos vemos en la noche.-

- Entiendo Naruto. Hay estaré. -

El rostro de mi madre brevemente cambio de expresión.

- No sabes lo ansiosa que estoy porque ya puedan casarse. Ni imaginas como me envidian mis amigas por tener una hija que se casara con un Uzumaki.-

Le sonrei en respuesta y ella hizo lo mismo. Hablar de Naruto la tranquilazaba y relajaba. Para ella él era mi novio ideal. Él perfecto. El resto de la comida se paso hablando sobre a quienes invitaría a la boda. Menciono que dejaría de lado a algunas personas porque no le agradaban. Le segui la corriente en todo lo que decia. Y después de terminar de comer se retiro no sin antes besar mi frente.

Un nudo en mi garganta me llego de repente. Me bebi el jugo de naranja prontamente. Y lanze el plato de mi madre lejos de la mesa. Necesitaba escuchar el sonido de algo quebrarse y hacerse pedazos. Trozos pequeños que no podran ser unidos nunca. Los trazos quedaran tan imperfectos que seran irreconocibles. Y no sanaran nunca. Avente el vaso y corre la misma suerte que el anterior objeto. Las empleadas entran y me observan sorprendidas.

- Inútiles. - les grito. - Inútiles. - repito.

Cogi esta ves mi vaso y lo levante dispuesta a lanzarlo encima de cualquiera. Y que él aparezca me ocasiona un horrible dolor en el abdomen.

- Limpien todo. Y si alguna de ustedes le habla de esto a mi padre o a Sekai no saldran fácilmente de esta.-

- Sasuke.- murmure dejando el vaso nuevamente en la mesa.- Lo lamento.- incline mi cabeza en señal de disculpa hacia las dos mujeres y él me jalo del brazo de manera brusca sacandome del comedor.

- No es necesario que les pidas disculpas. Eres una idiota.-

Al subir las escaleras nos encontramos con Itachi. Sasuke no soltó mi brazo en ningun momento.

- ¿En qué andan ustedes dos?.-

- No es tu asunto.-

- Sakura ¿Estas bien?.- su mano se dirigio a mi hombro y me aleje para que no pudiera tocarme.

- Estoy bien. - sonrei falsamente.

Subi las escaleras y antes de continuar Sasuke se percató si Itachi se marcho de casa y al darse cuenta de que lo hizo me llevo a su habitación, apenas llegamos se sentó en el sofá. Su mirada no dejo de perseguirme. Después de dar algunas vueltas con los puños apretados las lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas. Una tras otra. Me limpie rápidamente pero no se detenían. Mi garganta se estrujaba ahogandose con el pesado nudo que tenia dentro.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de lado.

- Deja de reirte imbécil. - solté enojada tratando de reprimir los gemidos que querian salirme en ves de la voz.

- ¿Qué te dice la palabra psicólogo Sakura?

Me revolvi el cabello con enojo.

- Sekai no lo hará. No soportaría que la gente la señale por tener una hija loca.-

- Mi padre si te enviará a uno. Convencerá a tu madre y luego prepárate para tener citas diarias con alguien que te pedira les cuentes tus problemas.-

- No lo haran.-

Camine hasta él y me sente en sus piernas. Me quitó de encima rápidamente y se levantó.

- Aprende a controlarte Sakura. O tu madre terminará deshaciendose de ti.-

Me acoste en el sofá y cerre mis párpados. No podia controlar mis deseos de querer deshacer todo a mi alrededor. Toda mi infancia estuvo llena de sus gritos y sus golpes. De sus palabras ofensivas. Para tranquilizarme existen veces en que necesito escuchar el crujir de algo al romperse. El sonido fuerte de un objeto desapareciendo. Hecho polvo. Sin valor, vacío, algo que se convierte en algo inútil.

...

A la fiesta de Neji asistieron muchas personas. No me sorprendió encontrarme con Ino al ser amiga de la hermana de Hinata. El ambiente pesado en la parte de la sala y la piscina logro alejarme y llevarme hasta la terraza de la casa. Ante el cielo oscuro y la mitad de una luna sin la compañía de muchas estrellas estando completamente sola sonreí sinceramente. Quizas feliz por el panorama, porque ya hace bastante tiempo no me detenía a admirar a mi alrededor. Ver la luna, las estrellas, las nubes.

- Te estaba buscando Haruno. -

Mi sonrisa se esfumo. Me di vuelta. Su vestido tan descotado dejaba a la vista la mitad de sus pechos y gran parte de sus piernas. Mi vestido era mucho mejor.

- ¿Qué deseas Ino?.- respondi tranquilamente.

- ¿Porqué lo hiciste Sakura?.-

¿Porqué lo hice?. Una respuesta clara y correcta a la pregunta no la tenia. Lo hice porque Sasuke me agradaba. Me gusta lo que me hace sentir. Porque me recuerda a Itachi, ¿Porqué mas? Porque me obligó y luego simplemente me deje llevar. ¿Cual de todas seria la respuesta que ella deseaba escuchar?

- Sasuke es un excelente amante. Hace que los orgasmos lleguen uno tras otro.

- ¿Sólo sexo Sakura? ¿Nada mas?.-

- Si sabes, lo ayuda a desestresarse. Si pudo estar contigo todo este tiempo respetando tu castidad. Es porque tenemos sexo a diario.-

- Eres una puta Sakura.-

- Supongo que lo soy Ino. Y quizas no sea sólo sexo. A veces duermo en su cama sin que suceda absolutamente nada. Sus abrazos me hacen sentir satisfecha. Satisfecha en el sentido que tengo algo que tu amas y no pudiste conseguir. Nunca dormiste en su habitación ¿Verdad?.-

El golpe de su mano me viro el rostro. Levante la mano y arremeti contra ella.

-Eres una estúpida cerda.- solté con enojo.- Sabes que odio que me golpeen.- murmure con la furia en cada grito que di.

- Te recuerda los golpes de tu madre ¿No Sakura?.-

Volvi a levantar mi mano pero esta ves con los dedos cerrados y me detuve a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Una ligera sonrisa burlona surcaron sus labios.

- No necesito golpearte para que sientas dolor Ino. Sientes tanto dolor ahora que por dentro gritas que me haga un lado para que Sasuke vuelva a tu lado. No soy el problema Ino, Sasuke no te engaña solo conmigo. Veras, si tuviera contar con mis dos manos las mujeres con las que te engaño no alcanzarían mis dedos y deberias prestarme los tuyos.-

Su sonrisa desaparecio y sus ojos se humedecieron un poco. Senti lástima. Persiguio a Sasuke tanto tiempo y este sólo la utilizo porque la rubia le agradaba mucho a su padre. El dinero iba y venia en sus bolsillos despues de que anuncio el noviazgo con la Yamanaka. Era cuestión de los beneficios que recibia de la relación que mantenía con ella.

- Lo que mas me molesta de todo esto. Es que hayas arruinado mi bonita sonrisa.-

Me miro un tanto sorprendida al no entender de lo que le hablaba.

- Adiós Ino.-

...

Conduciendo el auto aprecie las calles desiertas. Las luces de las casas apagadas indicaba que quizas todos dormian. Acelere y abri mis ventanas. El viento de la madrugada desordeno mi cabello. Disminui la velocidad cuando note a Sasuke taparse la boca producto de una arcada.

- No se te ocurra ensuciar mi auto Sasuke

- Detente molestia.-

Frene a raya y antes de bajarse tambaleándose me observo con enojo. Se sento en la carretera y me dio la espalda.

- ¿Estas bien?.-

- Idiota. -

Baje del auto y lo ayude a levantarse.

- ¿Ya estas mejor? ¿Se te quitaron las ganas?.-

Asintio con la cabeza. Lo ayude nuevamente a subir al asiento de copiloto al reincorporarme despues de inclinarme para colocarle el cinturón de seguridad sus labios se unieron a los mios. Fue un beso suave y lento muy diferente al que los acostumbraba a darme. Me separe de él. Puse el auto en marcha nuevamente. Al llegar a casa entramos por la puerta trasera, en silencio y sin encender las luces. Sasuke se sostenia de mi para mantenerse en equilibrio. Antes de terminar de cruzar la sala las luces se encendieron dejandome cegada por varios segundos.

La fria mirada de Itachi se poso en ambos.

- Son las 4 de la madrugada. ¿Estás son horas de llegar?

Aprete de la camiseta a Sasuke. Estando ebrio seria capaz de lanzarle algunos golpes a suhermano.

- Pudrete.-

- Tienes veinte años Sasuke. A tu edad mi padre me tenia ya administrando alguna empresa. Debes asentar cabeza.-

- Callate. No tienes derecho a meterte en mis asuntos.- levanto la voz el menor. Si Fugaku se levantaba estariamos en problemas.

- Itachi. -

- No intervengas Sakura esta conversación es con mi hermano.-

- Sasuke no está bien, necesita descansar y puedes hablar con él mas tarde.-

- Vete a tu habitación Sakura.- Itachi murmuro sin mirarme.

- Que.-

-Que te largues a tu maldita habitación. - gritó.

-Eres imbécil. - respondi con coraje. - Quieres que todos se despierten.-

- Han salido de viaje. Me dejaron a cargo de ustedes dos. Y como el hermano mayor que soy te estoy dando una orden. -

Afloje a Sasuke y este se lanzó contra su hermano haciendolo perder el equilibrio y amboscayeron al suelo. Sasuke se colocó encima y arremetio un puñete contra Itachi.

- Sasuke. Vamonos. Detente. Se lo contará a Fugaku y tu padre.-

- A la mierda.- lanzo otro insulto sin embargo se detuvo. Lo ayude a levantarse. Itachi limpio el hilo de sangre en su boca.

- Eres un imbécil Sasuke. Careces de la fortaleza de los Uchiha. Nuestra madre no merecía morir por tu culpa.- El pelinegro menor se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas de espaldas a Itachi. La tristeza mezclada con el odio y coraje se expresaron en su rostro. - No es debido a mi que mi padre te odia. Te odia porque es tu culpa que la mujer que aun ama este muerta.-

Mi mano ardió debido al impacto que hizo al chocar contra la mejilla de Itachi. Enseguida cai al suelo pesadamente debido al puñete que me propino. Lo mire sin lograr reconocerlo. No era él. Itachi no me golpearia nunca.

- Itachi.- la voz de Konan llamo su atención.- ¿Que estas haciendo? Como pudiste golpearla.- murmuro con reproche. Se acercó a mi, me tendio su mano y la aladee con enojo.

Sasuke ni siquiera se movia, parecia un muñeco al que le despojaron su alma. Ido, quizas envuelto en recuerdos del pasado. Hundido en sentimientos de rencor y odio. Me trague el nudo en la garganta.

- Se lo dire a tu padre bastardo. No tienes derecho a golpearme.- masculle enfurecida.

- Tu madre dijo que te cuidaramos y corregieramos Sakura. Ahora vete a tu habitación y dejame arreglar las cosas con mi hermano.-

- Konan haz algo.- grite.-

- Estas así por lo del bebé. - solto de repente dejandome sin palabras.- ¿No lo quieres?.- las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.- ¿Por eso es que estas desquitando tu enojo con ellos?

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. No habia expresión alguna en su rostro. Y de repente senti la espesa y ahogante masa en mi garganta. Él seria padre. Se casaria y tendria una familia. Konan le daria la familia que yo siempre anhele darle.

Entendi desde un principio que no tendría un final feliz. Si mi vida empezó tan mal, el final feliz vendría lleno de obstáculos que yo no intentaría atravesar. Esperaría como lo hice todo este tiempo. Esperaría mientras veo como Itachi y Sasuke de destruyen con su odio y las ansias de escapar de un futuro que yo decidí aceptar.


	3. Chapter 3

3)

Incruste el tenedor en la carne y la lleve a mi boca, Sasuke está únicamente concentrado en terminar con rapidez su desayuno, la música de sus audífonos puedo escucharla a pesar de la distancia de centímetros que hay entre nosotros.

- ¿Cuándo regresan de su viaje?.- interrogue con la mirada fija en Konan e ignorando completamente a Itachi. Mi mejilla hinchada y escuchar a Konan que lo haria padre hizo que desee mantenerme lo mas lejos posible de él.

- Posiblemente mañana.- lleve jugo a mi boca.- Itachi está muy arrepentido por lo que hizo ayer.-

Una expresión de enojo se dibujo en mi cara. Hice un esfuerzo por contenerme pero fue en vano.

- Entonces que se disculpe.-

Itachi me observo y se levantó con enojo de la mesa.

- No me arrepiento del golpe que te di Sakura, te lo merecias. Eres una muchacha malcriada. -

- No tienes derecho. - grité levantándome también.- No tienes derecho a desquitar tu ira conmigo o con Sasuke.-

Konan cubrió con sus manos su rostro.

- No tiene nada que ver. ¿Por que crees que me molestaría tener como hijo al heredero de todo el imperio Uchiha?.-

Mis dedos se cerraron en un puño

- Vuelve a golpearme y te juro que incrustare este tenedor en tus manos.-

Me sali del asiento e intente retirarme pero se dirigió a mi rápidamente y sus dedos se cerraron en mi brazo.

- No te voy a permitir que me hables de esa manera Sakura. -

- Itachi. Por Dios! Detente! .- grito la peliazul.

Me solté de él ejerciendo mucha fuerza.

- Me quedare en casa de una amiga hasta que mi madre regresé. Explicaselo a mi madre Konan. -

La peliazul agarro del brazo a Itachi cuando este intento sujetar mi brazo nuevamente. Consegui sali del comedor y en el inicio de las escaleras Sasuke me alcanzó.

- Vamos a mi departamento. - murmuró siguiendome bastante cerca.

- Mi madre me llamó en la mañana. Fugaku ordenó que no te permitieran el acceso al departamento. Ino lo llamó en la noche haciendo un drama sobre como la terminaste.-

- Maldito viejo.-

- Vamos a casa de los Hyuga.-

...

Apenas llegamos a la mansión fuimos a la habitación de Neji. Dormía profundamente. Me lanze encima de él y bese su oreja. Abrio sus ojos y me observo fijamente.

- Carajos Sakura. Si no estuvieras comprometida con Naruto te cojeria ahora mismo.-

- Vamos a quedarnos unos días en tu casa.- mencionó Sasuke. Me levanté de encima de Neji y este se sentó, la sábana lo cubria de la cintura para abajo.

- ¿Estas desnudo?.- me miro frunciendo el ceño.

- Pervertida. - se descubrió de la tela y me dejo ver que se encontraba con pantalón. - Dile a alguna de las empleadas que los lleve a las habitaciones de huéspedes. Seguire durmiendo un rato. En la noche hay un baile organizado por Karin. Y bueno esa perra si sabe de fiestas.-

Nos dieron dos habitaciones en el tercer piso. Sasuke dejo sus maletas en la habitación de a lado y me siguio a la mía. Apenas llegamos y coloque mi maleta en el suelo me empujo a la cama y se colocó encima de mi. Llevó mis brazos arriba de mi cabeza y desabotono mi blusa dejando descubierto mi sujetador. Su mano fría se adentro en uno de mis pechos y me hizo gemir.

- Creo que regresare con Ino.- lo empuje tratando de quitarmelo de encima.- Necesito tener un hijo antes que mi hermano.-

- Estas loco.-

- No dejare que se quede con todo lo que me pertenece. -

Su lengua invadio mi boca y aunque al principio trate de resistirme no consegui lograrlo y termine correspondiendo. Me molesta la idea de imaginarlo con Ino. Me enoja la idea de ellos dos jugando a la familia feliz. Me retorci un poco en el momento que sus dedos ascendieron por mi muslo debajo de mi falda.

Mi celular empezó a sonar y Sasuke se quito de encima, se acostó a mi lado y puso su mano encima de uno de mis pechos y empezó a apretarlo.

- Detente ya. Voy a responder.-

- ¿Quién es?.-

- Es mi madre.-

- No le contestes.-

Lo ignore.

- Sakura regresa a la casa ahora y lleva al inútil de Sasuke contigo, por que lo mas seguro es que esten juntos.-

Me levanté de la cama con la ira latente en cada parte de mi ser.

- Así que ya te llamo Itachi.- el pelinegro se acerco a mi y unio su oreja al celular, su erección toco mi trasero.

- Sakura te di una orden y la obedeces. Fugaku está bastante enojado y si no regresamos ahora mismo es por que yo hice todo lo posible por detenerlo. Y dile a Sasuke que encienda su celular. -

- Maldita vieja.-

Corte la llamada antes de que mi madre respondiera.

- Tu querido Itachi ya les fue con el chisme Sakura. - murmuró con enojo.

Me acerqué a él y bese su cuello.

- Tu eres el único a quien quiero Sasuke. -

Se alejo de mi y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Recoge tus cosas tenemos que regresar.- desordeno sus cabellos con enojo.- Maldición como lo detesto.-

- Vamos a casa de Naruto. - lo interrumpi antes que saliera. - Mi madre no se enojara si nos quedamos en su casa. -

- Llamala.-

Respondió enseguida,

- ¡Que te crees Sakura! Eres igual que tu padre, una mala agradecida. Trato de ayudarte y aún así me cierras el teléfono. -

- Madre perdóname. Estoy en casa de Naruto me pidio que hable contigo y me des permiso de quedarme.-

- No seas una mentirosa. Escuche que Sasuke me insulto. -

- Bueno es que Sasuke también está aquí. Naruto te defendió enseguida.-

- Naruto si sabe de respeto no como el insolente de Sasuke.-

- Entonces que le digo madre.-

- Puedes quedarte. Regresa mañana muy temprano antes de que Fugaku y yo lleguemos.-

- Adiós madre.-

...

Observe a Sasuke fijamente, desde que llegamos no le quita la mirada a Hinata. La Hyuga es la mujer con mas pretendientes en nuestro círculo. Es considerada un trofeo difícil de conseguir y algunos dicen que aún es virgen. Es la primera vez que la e visto en uno de los bailes sucios donde encuentras drogas, habitaciones para sexo, mujeres y hombres que se venden contratados por los organizadores del evento, la mayoría de mujeres vistiendo como zorras, y donde afortunadamente los medios de comunicación tienen prohibida la entrada. Bebi el vodka de mi vaso y volvi a posar mi mirada en Sasuke. Hinata es la heredera de diversas empresas tanto dentro como fuera del país. Incluso supera mi fortuna. Negue con la cabeza. Incluso supera la fortuna de los Uchiha.

Ella se levantó del sofá y se tambaleo un poco. No fue algo de lo que sólo nos percatamos Sasuke y yo, varios caza fortunas también lo hicieron. Una mano se posó en mi pierna. La retire inmediatamente.

- Neji.- murmure cerca de su oreja.- Estoy lejos de tu alcanze. -

Me dedico una sonrisa y beso mi mejilla, se alejo a la pista de baile. Regrese mi mirada nuevamente hacia Sasuke. No está. Observe a Naruto se encuentra bebiendo algo de whisky.

- Fue por la Hyuga. - murmuró cuando termino de beber.

- Mierda.- me levanté y mis piernas tambalearon un poco enviándome de nuevo al sofá.

- Sasuke sabe lo que hace. -

Encendió un cigarrillo y me lo ofreció. Negue con la cabeza.

- Acércate Sakura.-

Observe de nuevo hacia el sofá donde se encontraba la Hyuga. Sasuke esta junto con ella. Parecia demasiado intimidada aún así trataba de sonreir. Me cruce al sofá de Naruto y termine dándoles la espalda.

- Tu sabes, es necesario. - asenti.

Separo el cigarrillo de su boca y uni mis labios a los suyos. Cerre mis párpados. Hace cuánto no besaba a Naruto. Su lengua entró en mi boca, con su mano sostuvo mi mentón y profundizó mas el beso. Tenia sabor a cigarrillo mezclado con menta. No se en que momento mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello y lo atraje mas hacia mi. Mis piernas empezaron a temblar. Culpe al alcohol por hacerme excitar tan rápido.

Nos separamos, bajo su cabeza a mi cuello y me beso despacio.

- Naruto.-

- Entiendo. -

Me levanté y cuando iba a caer en el sofá, el rubio me sostuvo. Envolvió mi mano con la suya y me guio hacia delante.

- Tenemos que cuidar a Sasuke.- le dije.

- Neji se encargara. Sasuke nos dio una orden recuerdas. -

¿Una orden? Las imágenes de Itachi sujetando de la mano a Konan nublaron mi mente. Parece que los hombres aman las chicas de cabello azul.

Mi cuerpo choco contra la pared y volvió a besarme con mas intensidad. Chupo mi labio inferior causandome un gemido de dolor.

Abrio la puerta y entramos. Apenas vi la cama deje que mi espalda tocara el colchón. Naruto saco mis zapatos de taco y se recostó a mi lado.

- Tenemos dos horas para dormir Sakura.

- O podemos hacer otra cosa.- le dije subiendo mi cuerpo encima de él. Mis pechos se apretaron contra sus pectorales, sujete su camiseta y la movi hacia arriba con el afán de quitarla.

- Sabes que esto no es necesario. El teme dijo que era suficiente con lo que ya hicimos.-

- Pero tengo ganas.- consegui sacarle la camiseta. Bese su pecho y baje despacio hasta su abdomen, detuve mis manos en su pantalón y antes que pudiera desabotonar su botón me jalo nuevamente hacia arriba y beso mis labios.

Cambiamos de posición y se colocó encima de mi. Beso mi cuello, mis antebrazos. Y podia sentir su erección chocando contra mi pierna. Me sente para permitirle que baje el cierre de mi vestido. Mi espalda quedo al descubierto y enseguida también mis pechos.

- ¿Estás segura Sakura?.-

- Si. Pero esto no cambiará nada entre nosotros. -

Sus ojos celestes me observaron fijamente y me sonrió con tristeza. Lo empuje contra la cama y trate de ignorar aquella sonrisa. Lo deje completamente desnudo, su miembro erecto queria recibirme completamente y yo no lo haría esperar. Antes de que pudiera auto penetrarme revirtió las posiciones.

- El preservativo Sakura.- murmuro frunciendo el ceño. - ¿De verdad estas consciente de lo que haces?.-

Asentí con una sonrisa. No lo necesito. A Sasuke no le gusta usarlo y supongo que simplemente me acostumbre. Cerre mis párpados tratando de relajar mi cuerpo.

- Sólo hazlo. Me estoy cuidando Naruto. - abri mis párpados. Me observaba fijamente y llevo una de sus manos a mis pechos.

- Eres hermosa Sakura.- senti remordimiento.

Abrio mis piernas y entró haciendo que me doliera un poco. Envolvi mis manos en su espalda pidiendo que continúe, sus penetraciones fueron en aumento. Mordi mi labio inferior. Elevo una de mis piernas encima de su hombro y los gemidos finalmente escaparon. Mi cuerpo conpleto empezó a temblar. Su cabello rubio se mueve hacia arriba y abajo. No puedo dejar de observarlo. Su rostro sonrojado, gotas de sudor recorriendo su frente.

...

Los golpes insistentes en la puerta hicieron que despierte a Naruto. Tome mi ropa que se encuentra regada en el suelo y me la coloque. Naruto hizo lo mismo.

Me dirigi a la puerta y la abrí. Naruto alzo el cierre de mi vestido justo a tiempo. Sasuke me observó fijamente y le sonrei.

- ¿Ya tenemos que irnos?.-

Empujo la puerta y entro al dormitorio. Observó a la cama y luego levantó su mirada hacia el rubio. El Uzumaqui rasco su cabeza un poco nervioso.

- Si ya es hora.-

Recogimos a Neji que dormia en un sofá. Aun no llegamos a la camioneta de Sasuke pero desde donde estamos es fácil apreciar a la peliazul sentada en el asiento de copiloto. Solte del brazo a Neji.

- Que Carajos hace sentada en mi asiento. - grité contra Sasuke.

- Sakura.- trato de tranqulizarme Naruto.

- Vas y la bajas ahora mismo. -

Sasuke me observo con enojo y se acercó a mi, retrocedi.

- Es mi camioneta Sakura. -

El miedo me invadio un poco, aun así no me quede callada.

- Entonces Largate en tu camioneta. Me ire por mi lado.-

Me gire dispuesta a irme pero su mano se envolvió en mi brazo.

- Te vas y te juro que.-

- Que.- levante la voz.- Ya aprendi a jugar tu juego Sasuke y si yo caigo te arrastrare conmigo. Ahora ve y sacala de mi asiento. O no regresare contigo y dejare que Fugaku acabe contigo. -

Sus dedos apretaron con mas fuerza mi brazo. Le mantuve la mirada a pesar de que mis dedos temblaron asustados. Me soltó.

- Te arrepentirás de esto Sakura.-

Llegamos a la camioneta y abri la puerta de copiloto.

- Mi asiento. - murmure con una sonrisa.

Ella observo a Sasuke.

- Iremos atrás. -

Le entregó la llave al rubio. Y Sasuke se encargo de acomodar a Neji en los asientos de atrás. Sasuke quedo en medio de Hinata y Neji. Me observe en el espejo y retoque el polvo para cubrir el morado de mi mejilla. Fuimos a dejar primero a Hinata a casa. Sasuke se demoro mas de media hora en volver por que incluso lo hicieron entrar a la mansión. Trate de convencer a Naruto para que lo dejáramos pero se negue fervientemente. Sasuke llegó bastante fastidiado. Cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que hizo despertar a Neji.

- ¿Te acostaste con ella?.- pregunté enseguida.

El rubio soltó una carcajada.

- No. Con ella no puedo ir tan rápido. - respondió.

- ¿No pensabas volver con Ino?.- reclamé. Prefería a Ino que a Hinata con su cara de inocente pero que estoy segura tenia sus secretos,

- Era una opción pero me decidi por Hinata.-

- ¿Por qué? .- lo interrogó el rubio.

- Es tiempo que asiente cabeza superficialmente respecto a mujeres.-

- ¿Vas en serio?.- trague saliva un poco nerviosa.

Por el espejo pude observar que fijo su mirada en la ventana.

- Quizas. -

Cerré mis párpados y me acomode bien en el asiento. Así es, al final también me abandonaras Sasuke. Eligen a la que mas les conviene, por beneficios, por dinero. Senti un dolor en el pecho. Y bien, sólo queda aceptarlo. Aceptar que no soy apta para ninguno de los Uchiha. Y que bueno, mi destino está sellado con Naruto.

...

Reviews?

Saludos nos leemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

El golpe que le dio Fugaku a Sasuke en el rostro fue tan fuerte que incluso se tambaleo un poco, trate de ayudarlo pero mi madre me sostuvo del brazo.

- No intervengas Sakura.- mencionó bastante bajo sin soltar mi brazo. Mire llena de enojo a Itachi. Él observaba fijamente a su hermano, un poco de sangre mancho la boca de Sasuke. Recordé las veces que solia decirme que todo lo que hacia siempre era pensando en el bienestar de Sasuke pero realmente me parecía todo lo contrario.

- Quiero que invites a cenar a Ino y arregles las cosas con ella.-

- No lo hare. -

- Insolente. - Levantó su mano nuevamente y me afloje de mi madre. Me coloque frente a Sasuke. Los ojos enojados de Fugaku me llenaron de terror aún asi no me movi.

- Sasuke tiene sus motivos. -

Itachi negó con la cabeza. Y la expresión de Fugaku no se suavizó un poco.

- Sakura.- gritó mi madre. -

- Madre, Fugaku tiene que saber la clase de mujer que es Ino.-

Bajo su mano.

- Deja de defenderlo Sakura.- intervino Itachi.- Ni siquiera tienes que estar aquí en primer lugar. -

- Por supuesto, olvide que en realidad no soy parte de esta familia. Aun asi es necesario que me escuchen. -

- No te permito Itachi que la trates de esa manera. - me defendio mi madre estoy segura mas por orgullo que por como yo podia sentirme.

- Ino estaba engañando a Sasuke.- hablé rápidamente antes de que Itachi lograra convencerlo de que mis opiniones no eran importantes.

Mi padrastro fruncio el ceño.

- Mi amistad con ella se rompió luego de que la descubrí y por supuesto se lo comente a Sasuke, aquello llevo a la ruptura de la relación. -

Su mano se estrello en mi mejilla sin prevenirlo. El dolor fue tanto que las lágrimas se hicieron presente enseguida.

- No dejare que te expreses de ella esa manera. -

- ¿Por qué? .- grite. - Le molesta que la mujer que usted creia digna para Sasuke sea una puta o se trata de todo el dinero que se le fue de las manos. -

Levantó su mano nuevamente y Sasuke me jalo con rapidez colocandome detrás de él. Recibió otro golpe en el rostro. Mi madre me miro con desaprobación. Respire profundamente tratando de tranquilizarme todo se nos habia ido de las manos.

- Quiero todas tus tarjetas de crédito Sasuke y las llaves de tus autos.

Sasuke rebusco en su bolsillo y saco su billetera. Encontró las tarjetas y se las entregó.

- Sakura.- llamo mi atención. - Dale las llaves.-

De mi cartera saque los tres llaveros y se los entregue al pelinegro.

- Y tú.- gritó fuerte observandome severamente, mis dedos temblaron un poco.- Sabes de lo que soy capaz si intentas volver al comportamiento del pasado. -

- Fugaku. - hablo mi madre rápidamente. - Eso no sucederá. Sakura disculpate inmediatamente. -

Di unos pasos acercándome a mi padrastro e incline mi cabeza en señal de disculpa.

- Perdón. No se volverá a repetir.-

- Eso espero. En la cena de la tarde no te quiero ver en el comedor.- mas lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas y cayeron en la alfombra.

- Está bien.-

- No es necesario que no esté en la cena por que no traere a Ino ya te lo dije.-

El rostro de Fugaku se enrojecio por la ira. Se dirigió a Sasuke lleno de furia. Me puse nuevamente en medio. Me empujo hacia un lado y mis zapatos de taco me hicieron tropezar y cai al suelo. Arremetio esta vez en el abdomen del pelinegro. Tosió unas cuantas veces y antes que pudiera reincorporarse envío otro golpe a su rostro. Fugaku ya pasaba los cuarenta años aún asi su cuerpo era aún como el de un hombre joven. Cada mañana al levantarse iba al gimnasio que quedaba cerca de su habitación y sus ejercicios demoraban mas de una hora. Sasuke podía defenderse pero si llegaba a golpear su padre lo mas seguro era darle una razón a Fugaku para que pudiera desheredarlo.

Itachi y mi madre sólo observaban mientras Sasuke era golpeado una y otra vez.

- Maldición.- susurre y aunque trate de hacer todo lo posible por mantenerme al margen volví a meterme en medio. Cerre mis parpados ya que su mano venia directamente contra mi. Pero el golpe no llegó. Sasuke lo detuvo.

- Voy a empezar a salir con Hinata Hyuga. Incluso me presente con su padre ayer. No puedo continuar con una mujer por simple capricho tuyo.-

Fugaku bajo su mano.

- Desaparezcan de mi vista los dos.-

Mis pies se quedaron unidos al suelo aterrados. Sasuke tuvo que jalarme del brazo para que logre reaccionar. Llegamos a su habitación, no aflojo mi brazo hasta que se sentó en el sofá. Me trague las lágrimas que querían salir.

- Sasuke.-

- Todo es tu culpa.- gritó haciendo que deseara cubrirme mis oidos.

- Tu fuiste él que dejaste que Ino nos viera. - limpio la sangre de su boca.

- Si no te hubieras revolcado con mi hermano.-

- Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que sucedió hoy,-

- Eres estúpida o que mierda tienes en la cabeza Haruno.- se acercó y su mano se levantó haciendo que cierre mis párpados. Toco mi mejilla y luego sus labios se posaron sobre los mios. El sabor metálico de la sangre lleno mi boca. Me empujo hasta lograr que me sentara en la cama y se alejo. Se saco la camiseta. En su rostro había una expresión de furia. Y por el bien de mi salud prefería no tener sexo con él cuando estaba de levantarme pero me empujo nuevamente esta vez causandome dolor.

- Basta Sasuke.-Sus manos se dirigieron a mi cuello y se cerraron. Mi espalda tocó el colchón. - Sasuke.-

Una de sus manos bajo hasta el comienzo de mis pechos y se adentro en mi sujetador. Mi mejilla se sentia rara por el golpe de Fugaku incluso la sentia mas ligera de lo normal. Levante los brazos y deje que me quitara la blusa. Al menos lo que dure lograremos olvidar lo asquerosa que es nuestra vida. Envolvi mis manos en su cabello y me aferre a un beso que era amargo. Mordió mi labio inferior hasta hacerme sangrar. Y apreto sin delicadeza uno de mis pechos. Mi blusa la rompió y me sacudió sin delicadeza para conseguir quitar mi falda. Hizo que me volteara. Aprete con fuerza la sábana, no estaba lista aun así entró tan profundamente dentro de mi que me hizo lanzar un grito de dolor. Me cubrió la boca con su mano y trate de respirar una y otra vez con el afán de tranquilizarme. Su mano se enredo en mi cabello y empezó con las penetraciones.

...

Neji se encontraba recostado boca abajo en la cama de Sasuke recuperandose de la borrachera y me recosté a su lado. Sasuke y Naruto conversaban sentados en el sofá algo que no me importaba. Cerre los párpados y sentí la mano de Neji posarse en la mejilla donde tenia el moretón.

- A tu padrastro parece que no le enseñaron que no debe golpear a las mujeres. -

Asenti.

- ¿Quieres un cigarrillo?.-

- No Neji sólo quiero dormir.-

Me gire y él también. Sus ojos perla miraban fijamente los mios. Me acerque un poco mas a él hasta obtener su brazo como almohada y mi nariz respiro su perfume. Colocó su mano en mi cabello y luego senti que beso mi mejilla.

- Sakura. - susurró.

Me quede dormida y cuando desperté seguiamos en la misma posición.

- Tu madre está buscándote Sakura.-

Observe a Sasuke mirarme fijamente. Neji me soltó y me sente. Los ojos celestes del rubio me observaron con un poco de tristeza.

- Nos vemos en la noche.- mencione y baje de la cama de Sasuke. Sali de la habitación y me encontre con la empleada que especificamente le hacia los mandados a mi madre, estire mis brazos con el afán de quitarme la pereza. Un dolor agudo me golpeó repentinamente en la mejilla y recorde el golpe de mi padrastro. La seguí, llegamos al salón, ella estaba sentada en el sofá con una copa de vino en sus manos.

- Puedes retirarte.- la mujer se marchó.

- ¿Por qué insistes en hacer cosas que me desagradan Sakura? .-

- Madre fue muy injusto todo lo que sucedió. No tenía que golpear a Sasuke.-

- No puedo entenderte Sakura.- soltó levantándose, se acercó. - Espero que mis sospechas no sean ciertas Sakura. Es indigno Sakura.- gritó. Retrocedi un poco.- Es tu hermanastro. Y estas comprometida con un Uzumaqui. Piensa niña estúpida. - murmuró bastante cerca de mi cara tanto que un poco de saliva me salto a la mejilla.

- Sasuke es el mejor amigo de Naruto. No vives repitiendo que haga siempre lo que sea por complacer a Naruto. Complacer a Sasuke es tener contento a Naruto.-

Mi madre retrocedio un poco y regreso a su sofá a sentarse. Bebio un sorbo de su copa vino.

- Debo admitir que tienes razón Sakura.- sonrei para mis adentros. - Sin embargo, recuerda que aún sigues viviendo en esta casa. Te prohibo Sakura que vuelvas a gritarle a Fugaku. También tu vocabulario Sakura. Da asco.-

Incline mi cabeza ante ella.

- No se volverá a repetir madre.-

- Bien. ¿Y Naruto? ¿Ya te hablo acerca de cuando sera la fecha de la boda?.-

- No. Él aún quiere disfrutar su soltería un poco mas.-

Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- A veces siento que mi dinero se gasta en vano contigo.-

- Sasuke esta tratando de convencerlo para que fije una fecha. Por eso es necesario que te pongas de su lado madre, aunque Sasuke parece no inmiscuirse en nuestros asuntos. Suele ceder cuando las personas lo apoyan.-

- No lo esperaba. Seguramente luego te cobrará el favor con creces. Ese bueno para nada siempre se beneficia por todo. Puedes retirarte.- Volvi a inclinar mi cabeza.

Me desplome en mi cama pesadamente.

- Es tu culpa Sakura. - la imite con enojo e ira ardiendo en mi interior.

Mi celular empezó a sonar. Respondi rápidamente al ver la foto del atractivo chico pelirrojo.

- Hola muñeca. - no me gustaba que me llamara de esa forma pero era comprensible ya que su pasatiempo era coleccionar muñecos.

- Hola Sasori.-

- ¿A qué casa piensas ir hoy?.-

- La de TenTen. Ino y yo tuvimos una discusión y no puedo aparecer en su casa.-

- Nos vemos en la noche Sakura.-

Cortó la llamada. Me dirigi rápidamente al espejo para felicitarme a mi misma por conseguir que él me buscará. Y me di un golpe con la realidad cuando me encontré con mi mejilla hinchada.

- Mierda. -

...

La puerta de mi habitación se abrio y entro Sasuke seguido de Naruto y Neji.

- ¿Qué te dijo tu madre?.-

Sasuke se sento en el sofá. Naruto se acomodo en mi cama y Neji fue a mi armario específicamente a mi ropa interior.

- Está molesta por qué le grite a tu padre y por defenderte. También por Naruto.- Él rubio solto una carcajada.

- Es un verdadero milagro que tu madre se moleste conmigo.-

- Es por la fecha de la boda. Quiere que nos casemos pronto. -

Neji estiro uno de mis tangas negras de encaje.

- Hyuga comportate.- reclamo Naruto. - Sakura sera la madre de mis hijos.-

No pude evitar sonreir ante su comentario.

- Le dijiste que yo estaba tratando de convencer a Naruto.-

- Se lo dije. No lo tomo bien, dijo que eras un bueno para nada. -

- Esa maldita vieja.-

- Respeten a mi suegra.-

Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Esta bien, esta bien me comportare.- mencionó haciendo un seña como si le pusiera candado a su boca

- ¿Estas enojada por lo de tu madre o te pasa algo mas?.- me interrogó Sasuke.

- Sasori quería verme hoy.- señale mi mejilla.- Y esto demorará en desaparecer.-

Uno de mis sujetadores fue a dar encima de la cabeza del rubio.

- Lo escuchaste Naruto. Tu prometida quiere un cita con otro.-

- Sasori es amigo de mi hermano ¿No?.- Sasuke los ignoro.

Lo mire con enojo.

- Si te interesaras un poco mas por la empresa de tu padre sabrías que Sasori mas que amigo de Itachi es su socio.-

- Él sera uno de los primeros en negarse a que llegues a tomar la presidencia.- murmuró Naruto.

- ¿Y te acuestas con él? .- me interrogó Neji. Era demasiado sorprenderte el como Neji podia a llegar a ser tan inoportuno. Senti que mis mejillas ardieron y recorde las veces que Sasori me invitaba a su departamento. Su frente con algunas gotas de sudor y su rostro de excitación llegaron a mi mente. Negue rápidamente con la cabeza.- Eso es un si. -

Me dirigi a él y lo golpee en la cabeza. Le quite mi sujetador que seguia siendo lanzado de un lado a otro. Ni siquiera recordaba haberlo comprado. Lanze el sujetador dentro del armario y cerre la puerta con llave.

- Entre Sasori y yo no a pasado nada de lo que están imaginando.-

- Como sea.- murmuró Sasuke un poco fastidiado. - Llama a la sirvienta para que me traiga alguna compresa fría. - el rubio se estiro un poco y alcanzó el teléfono. - Quede en ir a visitar hoy a Hinata.-

- Muestra ese rostro en casa de mi tío y hara que lo guardias te saquen de su casa.-

- Es por eso que necesito que vaya Naruto y la traiga.-

- Por supuesto que no.- me cruce de brazos.- Que vaya Neji.-

- Mi tío no confía en mi. Las unicas veces que puedo acercarme a Hinata son en los eventos sociales.-

- No hay problema Sakura, tendre cuidado. - hablo el rubio cuando cerro la llamada.

- Si se llega a filtrar información falsa sobre ustedes dos juntos mi madre acabara conmigo.-

- ¿Iras tu entonces? .- me interrogó Sasuke.

- Llamala. Dile que saldras con ella otro día. Quieres asustarla haciendo que te vea todo golpeado.-

- Hinata es una persona bastante compasiva, seguro se ofrecerá ella misma a curar las heridas de Sasuke.-

- Gracias por apoyarme Neji. - murmure con sarcasmo.- Salgan de mi habitación. - trate de controlarme para no gritar. - Ahora, todos largo.- les enseñe mi puño.- Naruto fue el primero en levantarse, despues Neji y por último Sasuke que antes de salir me acarició el mentón.

...

Sumergí mi cuerpo en la piscina y me mantuve en la profundo hasta que mi respiración empezó a faltarme. Sali rápidamente y pude apreciar que mi corazón latia con desesperación. El cielo empezaba a oscurecer. Llegue a la orilla y recoste mi mejilla sobre la fría baldosa.

Cerre mis parpados y me mantuve asi hasta que senti que alguien me observaba. Itachi se acercó, no llevaba camiseta. Me salpicó un poco de agua cuando se sumergío en la piscina. Me quede con el afán de averiguar cuales eran sus intenciones.

- ¿Por qué estas de su lado Sakura?.- Se acercó, no le respondi. - ¿Te esta amenazando con decirles sobre la relación que manteníamos?.-

- No quiero hablar contigo Itachi.-

- ¿Tanto te molesto que no defendiera a Sasuke?

Lo ignore y sali de la piscina. Pude observar que se salio del agua también y me voltee con enojo.

- Te dije que no tengo intenciónes de hablar contigo. -

Su mano choco con fuerza mi brazo y cai a la piscina tragando un poco de agua en el proceso. Trate de reincorporarme pero su mano sosteniendo mis brazos me dejo inmóvil. Su boca se unio a la mia sin prevenirlo. Presione mis dientes en su labio inferior y dejo mi boca libre. Llegue nuevamente a la orilla mientras me maldecía y sus dos brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo me hicieron saber que estaba atrapada. Una de sus manos toco mi abdomen desnudo y la otra se dirigió a mis pechos. Se presiono sin delicadeza contra mi espalda y cerre mis párpados intentado ignorar lo caliente que se habia puesto mi cuerpo. Cuando sus labios fueron a la piel de mi cuello, mi cuerpo ya estaba cediendo a sus demandas.

Acerque mi mejilla a la baldosa y recorde el pasado. Aquel pasado en el que Itachi me enseñó a nadar, y me dio mi primer beso en esta piscina. Me odie por no gritar e intentar alejarlo. Me deteste por que mi cuerpo se seguia aferrando a un hombre como él. Me senti débil, expuesta, pero estúpidamente feliz. Se alejo. Sali de la piscina rápidamente.

- Lo siento Sakura.-

Mis pies se movieron rápidamente y pronto me vi corriendo. Limpie mis lágrimas y llegue a una de las puertas trasera de la casa. Una de las empleadas me observo con preocupación.

- ¿Dónde está Sasuke? .-

- En su habitación, pero dijo que no lo molestarán esta con la señorita Hinata.-

Subi las escaleras rápidamente y llegue frente a su habitación. Observe las huellas de mis pies a lo largo del pasillo. Y las gotas de agua que seguian cayendo de mi cabello al suelo. Golpee la puerta un par de veces pero no hubo respuesta. Acerque mi oreja a la puerta y esta se abrió haciendo que me vaya un poco hacia delante.

La Hyuga fue la que me abrió. Me dirigi a Sasuke que se encontraba sentado en el sofá me observo con enojo y sé que pedia que me aleje. Sin embargo llegue cerca de él y me incliné hasta poder llorar recostando mi cabeza en sus piernas. Hinata se acercó y me cubrio con una toalla que estoy segura se la dio la empleada que me había visto antes. Sasuke colocó su mano sobre mi cabello.

- Ya no eres una niña Sakura. - murmuró.

- Sera mejor que me vaya.- mencionó la pelíazul. Senti presión en mi cabello.

- No hace falta Hinata. Ella se tranquilizara pronto. -

- Pero es necesario que te diga lo que le sucede. Quizas no lo hace por qué estoy aqui.-

- Sakura sólo viene a llorar hasta cansarse. No suele contarme lo que ocasiona sus lágrimas. -

Tenia muchas ganas de que la Hyuga se marchara pero estaba tan rota que no tenia ánimos ni energía para fingir o pedir que se vaya. Mis lágrimas seguian derramandose sin darme tregua. Estaba tan enojada, tan dolida, tan despedazada. Queria volver a los días en que Itachi y yo éramos felices. Pero es imposible. El tiempo no retrocederá. Y su futuro lo escribió dejandome lejos de él.


End file.
